Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area that can be accessed from the Forest, the Map, the Spy Phone or by finishing a game of Cart Surfer. It was a secret room until 4 November, 2008 (due to a map update). It is simply an entrance to the Mine until the room was turned into a recycling center. The Mine Shack is part of the outskirts of commonly known as the Underground. Rory usually works on things here. You can also go to the Recycling Plant. History No one knows who built the Mine Shack. It was discovered in summer of 2006 after the opening of the Underground. The story of the Mine Shack goes: Some explorers hopped on a mine cart and followed the track to see where it would lead. After a zigzagging ride, they ended up outside in a pile of snow near the mountains of Club Penguin Island. They looked back at their exit and thought it looked like a door frame. It was covered in a lot of snow. By the time they had finished digging, they had uncovered the Mine Shack. No one knows how long it was there, covered in piles of snow.It is probably very old, since it is dirty and poorly built. On April 17, 2010, construction was began on the Mine Shack to make it look nicer and turn it into a recycling center. By the Earth Day 2010 party, the Recycling Plant was completed. This room houses Gary's newest invention, the Recycletron 3000. Penguins then gathered recyclable objects for the Recycletron 3000, which turned the items into Lamps, Anvils, Buoys, or Life Preservers. Community Garden In April 2010, a garden was added to the room. If you throw snowballs into the big watering can, a sprinkler will turn on and water the plants. They will then be harvested and stored in the shed. It has been proven that the tree to the left can grow. The Sculpture On June 15th 2010 the wheelbarrow that usually holds flowers was replaced by a sculpture of Herbert because it is a plug from Herberts Revenge so the island wouldn't flood again, but many EPF Agents who don't have the game think Herbert put it there. EPF Agents who DO have the game are scared because the tree is growing rapidly and the vines around it are growing rapidly too and they think it is because the water is coming up. The Spinning Arrow Room The Spinning Arrow is what the Mine Shack turned into on the 1st of April 2010. It was a representation of the loading screen in Club Penguin and it showed random messages like jokes and games. For example: "Welcome to the Spinning Arrow Room" was one of them, also "Let's play Hide and Seek" was other, although there was no place to hide. All you had to do to get into the Mine was to walk onto the spinning arrow. Trivia *In Mission 9, the Mine is closed and you need to weld a mine cart and put a transmitter in it, then you will push it into the Mine. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a Tool Shed behind it with mining equipment, pulleys, drilling uniforms, coal, etc. *When a friend is there, and you use the find friend icon, it says "Example123 is hiding." It's really not hidden anymore! However it now says "Example123 is at the Mine Shack." *A yeti possibly appeared here. *You could climb the poles until the updates in April 2010. *It is very unstable. *The Mine Tunnels seemed endless in the view of the Mine Shack. *The Forest is going to be connected to the Mine Shack after it has been upgraded to a recycling center, this has been confirmed in the The Club Penguin Times. *The spinning arrow room's favorite color is blue. *If you look at the Mine Shack entrance after the Earth Day updates, there seems to be a hidden room that's lit up.This might be the Tool Shed. *A corn field could be seen in the sneak peek for The Veggie Villain. *There are rumors that the cart can go anywhere in depths of the island. *Although The Veggie Villain came out after the Mine Shack was updated, the mission did not show the updated features of the Mine Shack (Recycling Plant, garden, etc.). This happened again when it is visited in Herbert's Revenge. Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Mine Shack was replaced with a large, abandoned house. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Mine Shack looked like a connect the dots paper but when it was finished, a crayon pin appears on the side and then Mine Shack looked normal. *During the 2008 and 2009 Medieval Party, the Mine Shack was a cave entrance and there were stacks of gold on the mine carts. There was also three signs near the cave entrance, one reading "No Knights" another reading "Princesses Welcome" and the third read "Beware of the Dragon." *During both Water Parties (2007 and 2008) there was a giant bucket that filled with water and tipped over, spilling the water. *During Christmas Party 2008, the Mine Shack was a gingerbread house. *During the April Fool's Party 2009, the Mine Shack had boxes around it. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine Shack turned into the Haunted House, a Members-only area. You could get two free items, the Pumpkin Head and the Silly Scarecrow Suit. *There is a bucket of water that holds water running down the pipes, but since that it never rains in Club Penguin, it is unknown where the water came from. *In 22nd - 28th January 2010, there is the Cave party with a digging area, lake and an underwater room. *At the April Fools 2010 it was turned into a spinning arrow room. *As stated in the Penguin Times, The Mine Shack is needing a cleanup as of the Earth Day 2010. *As of June 15, 2010, there's a statue of Herbert P. Bear, which can be seen in Herbert's Revenge. Pins *Horseshoe Pin *Tent Pin *Crayon Pin SWF *Mine Shack *Halloween Party 2007 Gallery File:Mine Shack.PNG|The old Mine Shack. HalloweenParty2007Mine_Shack.png|The Mine Shack for The Halloween Party 2007. AprilFoolsParty2008Mine_Shack.png|The Mine Shack During The April Fools' Party 2008. Spinning arrow.png|The Mine Shack as the Spinning Arrow Room from the April Fools' Party 2010 File:BeforeEarthDayParty2010Mine Shack.png|The Mine Shack Before Earth Day 2010 EarthDayParty2010Mine Shack.PNG|The Mine Shack after the Earth Day 2010 See also *Mine *Recycling Plant *Tool Shed Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin